


if you steal my sunshine

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Softness, this is legit just fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke's body is warm next to hers, Julie realizes as her boyfriend scooted over in his sleep, one hand gently grasping her hip. His ring, the one he always wears is pressed against her hip. She closes her eyes, letting his warmth envelop her.- juke fluff
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	if you steal my sunshine

Luke's body is warm next to hers, Julie realizes as her boyfriend scooted over in his sleep, one hand gently grasping her hip. His ring, the one he always wears is pressed against her hip. She closes her eyes, letting his warmth envelop her.   
  
After a long moment, she turns around, pressing her face against his collarbone. "Luke?" She mumbles and he simply hums lowly in response. She rolls her eyes at him, moving in closer.   
  
"Luke?" She says again and he slowly opens one eye to look at her. "Hi." He smiles at her and her heart flutters. "Hi." He presses their foreheads together and she looks into his green eyes that shimmer as he chuckles.   
  
"You're very clingy this morning huh?" Julie shrugs, moving in closer. "You aren't moving away." She replies and he hums again before speaking. "You have me there."   
  
They lie there for a long moment, just taking in each other's presence and the cold of their bedroom. Julie is the first to break eye contact, burying her head in Luke's chest. "It's cold." She mumbles and he just laughs. "Yeah. New York is usually cold around this time Sunshine."   
  
Julie rolls her eyes at him, simply cuddling closer. Early mornings are better when she wakes up enveloped in his arms. She wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
